I'll carry you home tonight
by Clarysse
Summary: Post-War: Blaise Zabini wird beschuldigt, ein Todesser zu sein und soll nach Askaban wandern, doch das kann Harry nicht zulassen. Möglicherweise sind da Gefühle involviert, von denen er zu Anfang noch gar nicht geträumt hat? Ein Twoshot über die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Blaise, die vielleicht nicht so ausgeht, wie man vermutet. [Songfiction/We are young - Fun]
1. Chapter 1

**_Ein kleiner Twoshot für zwischendurch._**

**_Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter_**

**_Songfiction mit dem Song We are young - Fun._**

Noch immer, wenn er das Ministerium für Magie betrat, erfüllte ihn ein Glücksgefühl, das man mit nichts in Vergleich bringen konnte. Seit knapp zwei Monaten arbeitete er jetzt hier als voll ausgebildeter Auror. Man hatte ihm ein wirklich gutes Angebot gemacht, nachdem er über Lord Voldemort gesiegt hatte.

Harry Potter hatte seit ein paar Monaten keine Sekunde vergeudet, hatte jede Minute seiner Freizeit in seine Ausbildung investiert und er war auf dem besten Weg, einer der besten Auroren seiner Zeit zu werden. Jeden Tag wurde er besser und besser, machte so langsam schon Moody alle Ehre. Und genau das war von Anfang an sein Ziel gewesen. Genauso gut wie Moody und Tonks zu werden. Genauso zäh, willensstark und bis zur letzten Stunde auch noch mit einem Quäntchen Widerstand in den Adern. Er hatte es geschafft!

Und heute war Harry besonders aufgeregt. Heute würde er bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung dabei sein dürfen, bei dem ein junger Mann der Todesserei bezichtigt wurde. Er wusste nicht, wer es war, wusste nicht den Namen des Mannes, aber vielleicht kannte er ihn ja. Vielleicht hatte er ihn bei einen seiner unzähligen Begegnungen mit Scharzmagiern bereits einmal gesehen …

Somit drückte Harry heute bei den Fahrstühlen nicht den Knopf für das Aurorenbüro, sondern den der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Es hatte sich hier einiges verändert. In ganz England hatte sich seit den letzten paar Monaten viel geändert. Hogwarts war rekonstruiert worden und war wieder zu seiner alten Unterrichtsform zurückgekehrt. Das neue Schuljahr hatte seit wenigen Wochen schon angefangen. Hermine war wohl nun gerade beim Unterricht mit Ginny …

Ginny … das Mädchen, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass es seine Frau für's Leben wäre … Doch nach der Schlacht hatten Harry und sie sich so lange unterhalten, über die Geschehnisse nach Dumbledore's Tod, ihre Beziehung und ihre Zukunft. Sie beide fühlten wohl nicht mehr ganz das, was sie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung in der Sechsten gefühlt hatten. Sie beide hatten sich dazu entschieden, einfach nur gute Freunde zu bleiben.

Doch Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das einfach so hinnehmen wollte. Irgendwie hing er ja doch noch an ihr. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte; wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte.

Der Fahrstuhl kam ratternd und laut scheppernd im Stockwerk der Gerichtsräume an und Harry durchflutete die Erinnerung an längst verjährte Abenteuer … wie er mit Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny hier heruntergekommen war, im Sirius zu retten … vermeintlich …

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen steuerte er die Tür, genau ihm gegenüber an, bog jedoch vorher links in einen Seitengang, wo es über eine Treppe nach unten in die Gerichtsräume ging.

Einige Leute kreuzten seinen Weg, alle in schwarze Gerichtsumhänge gehüllt. Er selbst würde dort mit seinem Aurorenumhang, der aus einem dicken, roten Stoff bestand, auffallen, wie ein bunter Hund.

Er bog im untersten Stockwerk noch einmal nach links, steuerte den richtigen Gerichtssaal an und wurde dort von einem dröhnenden Lärmpegel begrüßt. Kurz sah er sich in dem kreisrunden Saal um, entdeckte Kingsley – den amtierenden Zaubereiminister – hinter seinem erhöhten Pult, sah sich weiter um und wurde auf eine winkende Hand aufmerksam, die sich aus der Menge ein wenig hervorhob. Harry's Chef Alfred Cropsford winkte ihn zu sich her und wies, als Harry bei ihm war, auf den Platz neben sich, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Genau dieses Verhalten – diese still, schweigsame – legte Cropsford seit jeher an den Tag. Er sagte nie viel, gab Anweisungen über Gebärden und war alles in allem kein sehr gesprächiger Mensch, jedoch war er, was Zauberei und Flüche anbelangte, ein reines Naturtalent. Ein geborener Auror.

Harry beeilte sich, neben Cropsford Platz zu nehmen, und sah sich weiter um. Er und sein Chef waren hier für die allgemeine Sicherheit. Es war schon oft vorgekommen, dass ein Angeklagter sich spontan dafür entschied, dem Zaubereiminister an die Gurgel zu springen, während er verhört wurde. Und genau deswegen befanden sich überall in der Menge der Abgeordneten Auroren, um genau diese zu schützen. Ron hatte sich schon seit Tagen darüber aufgeregt, dass er heute Schreibtischdienst hatte. Er konnte heute nicht hier sein.

So langsam fanden sich alle ein und setzten sich auf ihre vorgesehenen Plätze. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten kehrte dann auch endlich Ruhe ein und Kingsley rief: »Bringt den Angeklagten herein!« Die Türen des Gerichtssaales wurden ein weiteres Mal laut aufgestoßen und zwei Auroren kamen – ein Mann zwischen ihren eingekeilt – in den Raum herein.

Harry kannte die beiden Auroren nicht, jedoch weiteten sich seine Augen, als er erkannte, wen die beiden zwischen sich in die Mitte des Raumes geleiteten. Er sah genauso aus, wie vor dieser ewig langen Zeit, als sie beide sich im Slugclub kennengelernt hatten. Dieselbe dunkle, beinah schwarze Haut, dieselben braunen Augen und dieselbe kurz geschorene, dunkle Krausefrisur. Blaise Zabini hätte seinem früheren Ich nicht ähnlicher sehen können. Jedoch hatte sich doch eine Kleinigkeit an ihm verändert. Er sah erstens – durch die Tränensäcke unter seinen Augen – mitgenommen und strapaziert aus, jedoch hatte er zweitens auch einen verzweifelt aussehenden Blick, den man von seinem früheren, stolzen Ich überhaupt nicht kannte.

Zabini wurde der Todesserei bezichtigt? Wie hatte das Ministerium ihn bloß gefunden?

Harry dachte, er sei genauso wie die Malfoys, Goyle oder Parkinson geflohen, nachdem er über Voldemort gesiegt hatte. Er dachte, er sei irgendwo im Ausland untergekommen, um vor der Todesser-Verfolgung sicher zu sein.

Wobei … Zabini war kein Todesser. War noch nie und würde es jetzt erst recht nie werden. Voldemort hatte nie auch nur das Quäntchen Interesse an ihm gezeigt. Und auch damals, als Malfoy ihm, Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson von seiner Todesserei erzählt hatte, hat Zabini gesagt, er würde sich niemals den Todessern anschließen. Er war keiner und er würde keiner werden. Da war Harry sich zu 100% sicher.

Zabini wurde an beiden Armen in die Mitte des runden Gerichtssaales geführt und blickte dann beinah Angst erfüllt zu Kingsley hinauf, der streng auf ihn herunter sah.

»Blaise Edward Zabini?«, fragte Kingsley, woraufhin Zabini mit einem zittrigen Ja antwortete. »Sie werden der Todesserei und der willenlosen Unterwerfung des Tyrannen Lord Voldemorts bezichtigt. Plädieren Sie auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit durch einen Imperius-Fluch?«

»I-ich – ich plä –plädiere a-auf u-un-unschuldig«, erwiderte Zabini und so langsam begannen seine Hände zu schwitzen; das konnte Harry selbst von seinem Platz aus sehen.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Abgeordneten, wegen Zabini's Einwende auf Unschuld. Harry zog seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen.

»Sie wurden des Öfteren in Gesellschaft von Draco Malfoy gesehen; da liegen uns diverse Aussagen vor«, sagte Kingsley und durchblätterte einige Dokumente, die er vor sich liegen hatte.

»I-ich weiß nicht, wo Draco ist … er – er ist untergetaucht«, sagte Zabini mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick. »Ich hatte wenig Kontakt mit ihm. Er und ich waren im gleichen Haus und im gleichen Schlafsaal … in Hogwarts … Wir haben wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ich wusste, dass er ein Todesser ist, seit er es mir und ein paar anderen Slytherins zu Beginn der Sechsten gesagt hat. Mehr hatte ich aber auch nie mit Todessern zu tun. Das müssen Sie mir glauben!« Kingsley schwieg kurz, bevor er fortfuhr.

»Mr Zabini, inwiefern waren Ihre Eltern beschäftigt? Was war Ihre Berufung?« Zabini seufzte und man merkte, dass Angst und Mut gleichermaßen langsam aus ihm wichen.

»Meine Mutter war arbeitslos. Sie lebte oft vom Erbe ihrer verstorbenen Männer … Meine Mutter hat noch nie gearbeitet. Meinen Vater habe ich nie kennengelernt. Er hat meine Mutter verlassen, nachdem er erfuhr, dass sie eine Hexe und mit mir von ihm schwanger ist.« Kingsley seufzte leise.

»Was hatten die beiden für einen Blutsstatus?«

»Mein Vater Muggel, meine Mutter Reinblut.«

»Und hatten Ihre Mutter oder Ihr Stiefvater -«

»-väter.«

»Wie bitte?«, fragte Kingsley, da man Zabini beinah nicht verstanden hatte.

»Stiefväter«, wiederholte dieser. »Es waren mehrere Stiefväter.« Kingsley nickte.

»Nun gut, waren Ihre Mutter oder einer Ihrer Stiefväter todesserisch veranlagt? Hatten Sie irgendwelche todesserischen Ambitionen?« Zabini schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, noch nie. Meine Mutter sagte immer – vor der Übernahme Hogwarts' – dass das ein paar Feiglinge seien, die sich da einem Idioten angeschlossen haben, nur um nicht selbst in der Schussbahn des Todesfluchs zu stehen.« Ein bitteres Lächeln streifte Zabini's Gesicht. »Und meine Stiefväter … die habe ich zu wenig gekannt – oder habe mich zu wenig mit ihnen beschäftigt – als dass ich mehr als ihren Namen und ihr Alter hätte wissen können.« Kingsley nickte wieder.

»Nun gut, Mr Zabini, Sie sagten vorhin bereits, dass Sie Draco Malfoy kannten und wussten, dass er ein Todesser war. Wussten Sie auch von den Plänen, die er in Hogwarts plante und dann in die Tat umsetzte? Wussten Sie von dem Plan mit dem Verschwindekabinett? Und der gezielten Tötung Albus Dumbledore's?«, fragte er weiter, und so langsam fiel Harry auf, dass Kingsley anfing ein wenig zu bohren. Doch Harry wusste auch, warum Kingsley über die letzten Monate so korrupt und so verdammt hart geworden war: Es waren in letzter Zeit – zumindest in der Zeit, in der er jetzt Minister und die Schlacht vorbei war – so viele Meldungen und Prozesse in Bezug auf Todesser – oder oftmals nur vermeintliche Todesser – eingegangen und Kingsley hatte immer zu entscheiden, wer Freund oder Feind war und manchmal musste er eben knallhart durchgreifen, um alles fair und sachlich zu sehen.

Zabini nickte abermals.

»Ja … ja, ich wusste davon … von dem Verschwindekabinett und von der Tötung … und auch von Draco's Tötungsversuchen.«

»Das heißt, Sie wussten, dass Draco Malfoy Albus Dumbledore mit einer verhexten Kette und einem vergifteten Met umbringen wollte, und nahmen die lebensgefährliche Bedrohung von Kathrine Bell und Ronald Weasley in Kauf, ohne sich an eine Vertrauensperson zu werden?« Zabini kniff die Augen schmerzlich zusammen. »Haben Sie davon gewusst?«, wiederholte Kingsley energischer und schärfer, woraufhin Zabini antwortete: »Es war meine Idee, die Kette zu verhexen und den Met zu vergiften.«

»Draco Malfoy hat die Kette, die Dumbledore töten sollte, bereits in den Ferien vor Ihrer sechsten Klasse erworben«, wandte ein dicklicher Abgeordneter ein. »Er hat sie bereits in den Ferien bei Borgin und Burke's reserviert. Hatten Sie davor bereits Kontakt mit ihm, um ihm die Idee dieser Tötung zu geben? Sie sagten doch bereits, dass Sie wenig Kontakt mit ihm gehabt hätten.«

»Ja, das sagte ich«, erwiderte Zabini, ohne den Abgeordneten anzusehen. »Und nein, ich hatte vor diesen Ferien keinen Kontakt mit ihm. Er hatte die Kette eigentlich als Geburtstagsgeschenk für seine damalige Freundin kaufen wollen. Ich habe ihm kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien nur diesen … Anreiz gegeben.« Harry konnte nur fassungslos dabei zusehen, wie Zabini sich sein eigenes Grab schaufelte. Hatte er so wenig Hoffnung, dass er jetzt einfach alles ausplauderte?

Kingsley atmete kurz durch.

»Nun geben Sie also zu, einem Todesser bezüglich seinen Plänen für einen Mord und einer Infiltrierung von Hogwarts geholfen zu haben«, fragte der gleiche Abgeordnete. Zabini zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick.

»Ja … ja, das tue ich«, sagte er dann und sah weiter auf den Boden.

»Und dass Sie ebenfalls ein Todesser waren und es immer noch sind, bestreiten Sie weiterhin?«, fragte nun Kingsley. Zabini zögerte wieder.

»Also … ich – ich …«

»Stopp!«, rief Harry auf einmal. Er wusste nicht, warum er jetzt genau geschrien hatte – und noch weniger wusste er nach ein paar Sekunden, warum er von seinem Platz aufgesprungen war. Er konnte einfach nur nicht mehr zusehen, wie Zabini elendig zu Grunde ging.

Alle sahen ihn auf einmal an. Jedes Auge in diesem Gerichtssaal sah ihn plötzlich an und er wurde angesichts dieser Tatsache ein wenig nervös, jedoch versuchte er bei seinen nächsten Worten eine feste Stimme zu haben, um überzeugend zu wirken.

»Zabini ist nie ein Todesser gewesen. Noch nie hat er irgendwelche todesserischen Ambitionen aufgewiesen und im Grunde ist er überhaupt nicht der Typ, der zu einem Todesser werden könnte. Und die einzigen Indizien, die das Ministerium gegen ihn haben könnte, wäre ein wenig Kontakt zu Draco Malfoy. Aber das gibt dem Gericht noch lange nicht das Recht, diesen Mann nach Askaban zu schicken.«

»Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass er Malfoy bei der Tötung Dumbledore's geholfen hat?«, erwiderte ein anderer Abgeordneter als vorhin und stand ebenfalls auf. Harry überlegte kurz.

»Ja … wenn es stimmt, dann sollte man ihm eine Strafe geben, allerdings ist in meinen Augen für eine bloße und simple Idee, auf die Malfoy auch allein hätte kommen können, eine Strafe wie Askaban unangemessen hart. Zabini war und ist kein Todesser. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben.«

»Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für alte Sympathien auffrischen«, meinte der Abgeordnete von vorhin und stand genauso wie der andere auf. »Hier geht es um ein Staatsverbrechen, und um ein Verbrechen Hogwarts gegenüber, im Prinzip der ganzen Zaubererwelt gegenüber.«

»Hier werden doch keine Sympathien aufgefrischt, wir haben doch noch nie auch nur ein Wort gewechselt«, rief Harry empört. »Ich will nur nicht, dass ein Unschuldiger nach Askaban kommt, und eigentlich sollte das auch im Sinne des Gamots sein!«

»Zweifeln Sie da etwa gerade an der Kompetenz des Zauberergamots?«, rief der erste Abgeordnete.

»Potter, hinsetzen!«, zischte Cropsford Harry zu, doch der achtete gar nicht drauf.

»Bleiben wir beim eigentlichen Thema«, rief Kingsley durch den Saal und augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill im Saal. »Hier geht es um diesen Mann, der der Todesserei bezichtigt wird. Und es ist völlig irrelevant, ob er nun direkt oder nur indirekt beteiligt war. Er war beteiligt. Wenn dann keiner mehr Fragen an den Angeklagten hat, dann würde ich gerne zur Abstimmung kommen.« Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz sinken, genauso wie die beiden Abgeordneten, mit denen er sich gerade gestritten hatte und die er nun mit einem bösen Blick anfunkelte. Diese beiden wollten doch wohl auch, dass diese Gerichtsverhandlung fair blieb. Wieso waren sie denn dann so parteiisch?

Dann erhob Kingsley seine Stimme wieder.

»Diejenigen, die für eine Verbannung nach Askaban sind, heben jetzt bitte deutlich die Hand.« Ein wenig panisch sah Zabini sich um. Auch Harry hatte leichtes Herzklopfen, als er über die Reihen der Abgeordneten sah. Er sah einige Hände hochgehen – darunter auch die der beiden parteiischen Männer.

1 … 2 … 6 … 8 … 15 … 23 … Es wurden immer mehr. Am Ende waren es 31 Leute für eine Verurteilung.

»Und nun bitte diejenigen für eine Freilassung.« Harry's Arm schnellte als erstes hoch. Wenn sich jetzt nur genug melden, und somit wenige Enthaltungen übrig bleiben würden, dann hatte Zabini gewonnen und war ein freier Mann.

Weitere Arme gingen nach oben. Doch Harry war zu nervös, um auf die Schnelle zu zählen, also wartete er nur aufgekratzt und mit Herzklopfen darauf, dass Kingsley die Stimmen zählte.

»Einunddreißig Stimmen für eine Verurteilung und siebenunddreißig Stimmen für eine Freilassung. Der Angeklagte ist freigesprochen.« Als Kingsley das rief, fiel Harry ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Zabini war frei … Gott sei Dank. Harry seufzte erleichtert.

»Jedoch, wird das Gamot sich in wenigen Tagen wohl über die Sanktion bezüglich der Mithilfe eines Todessers bei Ihnen melden. Seien Sie sich sicher, dass es keine Strafe wie Askaban sein wird; ich denke es wird sich auf soziale Dienste im Ministerium belassen. Bis dahin sind Sie ein freier Mann.«  
»Danke, vielen, vielen Dank«, sagte Zabini nur erleichtert und man sah ihm die pure Freude schon im Gesicht an, woraufhin Harry ein klein wenig lächeln musste. Komischerweise freute er sich für Zabini.

Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Alle Abgeordneten standen auf und verließen laut redend den Saal, während Zabini immer noch ein wenig gelähmt in der Mitte des Raumes stand und sich über seine Freiheit freute.

Auch Harry und ein leicht angesäuerter Cropsford standen auf und waren im Begriff, den Saal zu verlassen und insgeheim war Harry schon darauf gefasst, dass sein Chef ihn oben in seinem Büro zusammenstauchen würde, wegen der Pseudo-Rettungsaktion gerade, jedoch war es ihm gerade egal, denn Zabini war frei -, allerdings wurden die beiden doch noch einmal aufgehalten, und zwar genau durch den Angeklagten.

»Potter!«, rief er mit hoch erhobener Hand und blieb ein paar Meter unsicher von einer Stelle auf die andere tretend vor Harry stehen. »Ich … wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ich denke, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich jetzt wohl in Askaban. Vielen, vielen Dank. Du hast wirklich etwas gut bei mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken kann, Potter.«

»Es ist nicht der Rede wert, Zabini«, erwiderte Harry nüchtern. »Das habe ich gern gemacht und du musst dich bei mir nicht revangieren. Wie gesagt, ich wollte nur nicht zusehen, wie ein Unschuldiger nach Askaban wandert.«

»Trotzdem will ich das irgendwie wieder bei dir gut machen. Das kann ich nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Ich -«

»Zabini«, unterbrach Harry ihn. »Lass es gut sein. Geh nach Hause und freu dich an deiner Freiheit. Lass es gut sein.« Und somit ließ Harry Zabini stehen und folgte seinem Chef nach oben in die Aurorenzentrale.

Und doch ließ es Zabini nicht gut sein. Harry hätte sich so etwas ja eigentlich auch schon denken können.

Denn schon am nächsten Tag traf er ihn wieder, und zwar genau mitten auf einem Gang im Ministerium.

»Potter!«, rief jemand hinter Harry, als er gerade in das Büro seines Chefs einbiegen wollte. Harry drehte ich um und erkannte hinter zwei in violett gekleideten Ministeriumshexen Blaise Zabini, der mit erhobener, winkender Hand auf ihn zukommen. In seinem Inneren war Harry schon ein bisschen klar, warum Zabini ihn hier aufhielt, jedoch wollt er es in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich noch nicht recht glauben.

Als Zabini dann vor ihm stehen blieb, fing dieser auch schon gleich an zu reden.

»Du kannst mir sagen, was du willst; das zwischen uns ist noch lange nicht ausdiskutiert, nur weil du gestern so überstürzt abgehauen bist. Das was du gestern getan hast, hättest du nicht machen müssen – schon gar nicht für mich, da ich als Slytherin ja sozusagen der Feind bin. Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nichts dafür willst. Also habe ich mich entschieden, dich morgen zu mir nach Hause einzuladen zu einem Abendessen, das ist wirklich das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Also ja oder ja? Du hast nur eine Antwortmöglichkeit!« Zabini begann leicht selbstgefällig zu grinsen.

»Zabini, ich -«

»Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, abzulehnen«, unterbrach Zabini ihn. »Ich habe mir das jetzt schon alles zu Recht gelegt und wenn du nein sagst, dann werde ich es trotzdem als ja auffassen, da ich das alles nicht so stehen lassen kann.« Harry seufzte melancholisch.

»Du brauchst das wirklich nicht zu machen«, sagte Harry nur. Ihm war ein wenig komisch, wenn er nun sozusagen eine Verabredung mit Blaise Zabini zu einem Abendessen in seiner Wohnung hatte. Immerhin hatten ihre Häuser sich bereits seit Jahrhunderten beinah bekriegt und außerdem war die Schlacht noch gar nicht so lange her, als dass alle bereits in Frieden leben könnten. Jedoch hatte Zabini eine Art an sich, die einfach nur friedenschließend war. Man musste einfach mit jemandem im Reinen sein, wenn derjenige so mit einem sprach.

Aber vielleicht war das Ganze auch nur ein Trick …

Oder Harry dachte schon wieder so melodramatisch …

Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

»Na gut, in Ordnung, dann komme ich eben zu dir zum Essen«, sagte er, woraufhin Zabini ein leicht gewinnerisches Grinsen auslegte.

»Sehr schön, komm Morgen um halb acht in den Tropfenden Kessel, dann können wir zu meiner Wohnung laufen.« Und damit war Zabini auch schon verschwunden.

Harry wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war, geschweige denn davon was gerade passiert war, also machte er sich nur über sich selbst nachgrübelnd wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Chef.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hier nun das 2. und letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dieser kleine Twoshot hat euch gefallen.  
**__**Haut rein. C**_

Zwar hatte Ron Harry das Essen mit Zabini ausreden wollen – vehement und mit einem Nachdruck, dass es Harry beinah erschüttert hatte -, allerdings hatte er Zabini auch versprochen, dass er kam, und er fand es unhöflich – Slytherin und alte Fehden hin oder her -, dann einfach dreist wegzubleiben. Vielleicht ergab sich ja die Möglichkeit und Harry konnte ein wenig Frieden mit dem Haus Slytherin schließen – wenn auch nur mit einem kleinen Teil des Hauses. Er versuchte wirklich in dieser Nachkriegszeit ein wenig optimistischer und offener seinen frühen Feinden gegenüber zu werden. Immerhin befand sich ganz Großbritannien gerade in einer großen Aufräum- und Rehabilitationsphase. Warum sollte man nicht einfach revolutionär und versöhnend denken und bei einem ehemaligen Slytherin zu Abend essen, um vielleicht ein paar alte Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Missverständnisse aus der Welt zu schaffen?

Und somit machte Harry sich am nächsten Abend vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf aus, in dem er seit einigen Wochen wohnte und der nun auch wieder in all seiner Pracht blitzte und glänzte – natürlich ausschließlich durch die tatkräftige Unterstützung von Kreacher -, auf zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo sich beinah wie jeden Freitagabend eine Menge Hexen und Zauberer herumtrieben, und hielt dort dann Ausschau nach Zabini.

Es war schwer zwischen den ganzen Gesichtern, Körpern und Gliedmaßen überhaupt irgendeine Kleinigkeit zu erkennen. Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mehr Überblick zu haben, doch im gleichen Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich beinah panisch um.

»Hey, ganz ruhig, ich bin's nur«, sagte Zabini und nahm sofort die Hand von Harry's Schulter, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.

»Tut – tut mir leid«, sagte Harry. »Alte Gewohnheit.«

»Oh«, machte Zabini nur und trat einen kleinen Schritt von Harry weg. »Nun, wie du meinst. Wollen wir dann?« Er nickte in Richtung Winkelgasse und wartete überhaupt nicht Harry's Antwort ab, sondern drängelte sich sofort durch die Menge, woraufhin Harry ihm sofort folgte, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Irgendwie kam Harry das alles viel zu schnell vor. Das konnte doch alles nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen, dass Zabini sich so schnell nach dem Krieg mit ihm versöhnen wollte. Und dann auch noch ohne irgendwelche Widerworte oder Zweifel. Irgendwie kam Harry das alles ziemlich seltsam und viel zu unüberlegt von ihm vor.

Harry hatte Mühe, Zabini durch die Menge zu folgen, dennoch hatten sie es nach wenigen Augenblicken geschafft, sich in die kleine Kammer mit der Mauer zur Winkelgasse zu begeben.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, fühlte er sich bereits jetzt – nach wenigen Augenblicken in Zabini's Nähe – unwohl und wollte das Ganze abblasen, jedoch hatte er zugestimmt, bei ihm zu essen und es kam ihm unhöflich vor, genau jetzt abzusagen, wo sie gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung war, die er in der Nokturngasse vermutete.

»Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest kneifen, Potter«, meinte Zabini, als die die Mauer passiert hatten und die unbelebte Winkelgasse entlang wanderten.

»Na ja … zuerst dachte ich daran … aber … ich habe dir gesagt ich komme und ich empfand es als unhöflich, wenn ich dann doch noch absage«, erwiderte Harry schulternzuckend, jedoch ließ ihn das beklemmende Gefühl einfach nicht los, das er in Zabini's Nähe hatte. Vielleicht war er einfach nur paranoid, jedoch war Zabini immer noch ein Slytherin und er hatte schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Slytherins gemacht, als dass er jetzt einfach mir nichts, dir nichts alles hinschmeißen und auf Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen machen könnte. Dazu hatte der Krieg zu tiefe Wunden gerissen …

»Dachte ich mir schon«, sagte Zabini mit einem leichten Grinsen, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernster. »Das klingt jetzt vielleicht seltsam, aber … es tut mir leid, was damals passiert ist … in Hogwarts, du weißt schon, bei dem Kampf. Ich wollte nie, dass so etwas passiert, deswegen bin ich auch gar nicht erst wieder dort zur Schule gegangen. Ich bin nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich hab nicht die gleichen Flausen im Kopf wie die Todesser.«

»Ich habe einmal gehört, wie du Ginny Weasley eine Blutsverräterin genannt hast …«, warf Harry ein, woraufhin Zabini seufzte.

»Darauf bin ich nicht gerade stolz, aber … ich war damals zu feige, Draco und den anderen zu sagen, was ich dachte – was ich wirklich dachte -, nämliche, dass dieses ganze Blutsstatusgetue einfach nur Quatsch ist. Wir sind alle Menschen und irgendwie sind wir ja auch alle gleich. Klingt echt kitschig, oder?« Auf sein Gesicht trat wieder dieses leichte, vage Grinsen. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

»Nein … nein, das klingt ganz und gar nicht kitschig. Das ist die nobelste Aussage, die ich je von einem Slytherin gehört habe … vielleicht abgesehen von einigen Dingen, die Snape gesagt hat …« Sie waren anscheinend an Zabini's Wohnung angekommen, denn dieser stoppte vor einer Tür direkt neben Ollivander's neu aufgebautem Zauberstabladen. »Du wohnst nicht in der Nokturngasse?«, fragte Harry verblüfft, woraufhin Zabini ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick ansah.

»Nicht jeder Slytherin wohnt in dieser versifften Gasse«, sagte er, während er die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche kramte. »Vielleicht sollte auch der berühmte Harry Potter ein paar Vorurteile ablegen.« Wieder dieses Grinsen. Wieso zum Teufel fiel Harry die ganze Zeit nur sein Grinsen auf? Wieso nicht irgendetwas anderes? Wieso war es nur dieses vage Grinsen?

Zabini schloss die Haustür auf und schon befanden die beiden sich in einer kleinen Eingangshalle, die aus nicht mehr als einer morschen, alten Holztreppe zu den oberen Stockwerken, knarrenden Holzdielen und einem kleinen Tischchen zur Linken bestand.

»Komm, meine Wohnung ist im dritten Stock«, sagte Zabini und lief Harry voraus die Treppe hinauf. »Um nochmal darauf zu sprechen zu kommen«, fügte er hinzu, während sie hinaufstiegen, »ich habe gehört, dass du Snape's Tod mitverfolgt hast. Stimmt das?« Harry schluckte kurz. Jetzt kamen sie zu den pikanten Details. Sollte Harry ihn die Wahrheit sagen? Die ganze Wahrheit? Oder war Zabini nicht vertrauenswürdig. Am besten erst einmal eine einfach Antwort und dann abwarten, was er weiter frägt. Vielleicht will er ja nur wissen, ob Harry dabei war und nicht wie es war.

»Nun … ja, habe ich«, erwiderte Harry.

»Ich will nicht zu sehr bohren oder dich bedrängen, aber … du sagtest, Snape hätte noble Sachen gesagt … du hast Snape gehasst, das weiß ich; und anders herum war es genau gleich … wie kann Snape in deinen Augen nobel sein?« Harry überlegte kurz, bevor Zabini hinzufügte: »Versteh mich nicht falsch … ich will dich einfach nur verstehen … oder sagen wir: Ich will verstehen, was du in den letzten Monaten so erlebt hast. Du warst auf der Flucht, das weiß ich. Ich möchte deine Situation nur besser verstehen können.« Sie waren vor der Tür zu Zabini's Wohnung anscheinend angekommen. Er schloss sie auf, ging jedoch nich herein, wartete Harry's Antwort ab. Der sah ihn nur an.

»Warum willst du das wissen? Was bringt es dir, meine Situation zu verstehen?«, fragte er.

»Ich will alle Seiten beleuchtet haben, um mir auch meine Meinung bilden zu können«, erwiderte Zabini. »Ich habe die eine Seite gehört, und die hat mir nicht gefallen; jetzt will ich deine Seite hören, vielleicht gefällt mir die ja besser …« Harry musste wieder schlucken. Weise Worte von einem Mann, von dem er noch vor wenigen Tagen dachte, er könnte niemals so neutral und objektiv sein – selbst wenn Harry wusste, dass Zabini kein Todesser war, hätte er ihm niemals eine solch sachliche Sichtweise zugetraut.

»Komm rein, da können wir weiter reden.« Harry befolgte Zabini's Anweisungen und folgte ihm in den Eingangsflur. Es sah genauso aus wie unten. Knarrende Holzdielen, weiße Wände, eine kleine Kommode im Flur … eine ganz normale Wohnung eben. Es gingen genau drei offene Durchgänge zu drei verschiedenen Räumen. Einmal nach rechts in die Küche und das Esszimmer, einmal rechts in ein Wohnzimmer und einmal geradeaus in ein Badezimmer.

Zabini ging ohne Umschweife direkt durch in die Küche, an die ein kleiner Essbereich, der aus einem runden Tisch und drei Stühlen bestand, grenzte. Einige Töpfe standen schon auf dem Herd und köchelten munter vor sich hin.

»Also: Ich mache das Essen fertig und du erzählst«, meinte Zabini, während er sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempelte und sich mit diesem vagen Grinsen an den Herd machte.

Harry überlegte wieder, ob er ihm wirklich alles erzählen sollte. Immerhin hatte er bis jetzt noch kaum jemandem die komplette und vollständige Wahrheit über die letzten paar Monate seines Lebens erzählt.

Jedoch befanden sie sich alle in Zeiten der Versöhnung. Wieso sollte er seine persönliche Versöhnung nicht bei Zabini anfangen?

Und so begann er einfach zu reden. Er erzählte Zabini wirklich alles, von A bis Z, alles von seiner Flucht, von der Gefangenschaft bei den Malfoys, von Ottery St Catchpole und von den Umständen, mit denen alles miteinander in der Schlacht verknüpft wurde. Sie waren bereits über das – überraschend gute – Essen hinüber und hatten nun noch ihre halbgefüllten Weingläser vor sich stehen, als Harry endete und wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war.

»Wow«, schnaufte Zabini, »hätte nie gedacht, dass die ganze Geschichte so kompliziert werden könnte.«

»Ja, ich auch nicht«, erwiderte Harry nur und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

»Und – und … wie …«

»Wie was?«, fragte Harry, als Zabini nicht mehr als eine herumgedruckste Aussage herausbekam.

»Na ja … wie … wie fühlt es sich an – so ein Horkrux zu sein?« Darauf hatte Harry spontan keine wirkliche Antwort, er musste ein wenig überlegen, bevor er sagte: »Nun - jetzt, nachdem ich es weiß - fühlt es sich ein wenig befreiter an. Jetzt, da Voldemort's Seelenteil aus mir verschwunden ist, fühle ich mich befreiter und führe auch ein ruhigeres Leben. Aber vorher … wie gesagt, ich weiß es generell erst seit der Schlacht. Und vorher habe ich mich nie seltsam oder anders gefühlt, in dem Sinne. Ich hatte es als völlig normal angesehen, dass ich Voldemort's Gedanken manchmal teilte, einmal deswegen, weil sein Todesfluch eben an mir abgeprallt ist und andererseits weil ich in diesen verrückten Zeiten einfach nicht mehr wusste, was nun abnormal und was normal für mich war. Es war alles irgendwie verwirrend gewesen.«

»Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Mich graust es ja allein schon bei dem Gedanken, dass ich die Gedanken des Dunklen Lord's hätte teilen müssen. Brr.« Er schüttelte sich einmal kurz.

»Also … ähm – willst du mir jetzt vielleicht erzählen, was du so in den letzten Monaten gemacht hast?«, fragte Harry vorsichtig, woraufhin Zabini wieder dieses vage Grinsen für ihn übrig hatte.

»Nun, im Grund genommen, war es nicht wirklich viel«, erklärte er. »Wie gesagt: Ich war nicht in Hogwarts gewesen. Ich hatte keine Lust gehabt, mich entweder den Carrows zu unterwerfen oder von ihnen schikaniert zu werden. Deswegen bin ich mit meiner Mutter ins Ausland abgehauen.« Hatte Harry sich es doch gedacht! »Aber es hat nicht lange gedauert, da haben auch dort die Todesser die Macht an sich gerissen -«

»Moment – ich dachte, nur in Großbritannien waren die Todesser an der Macht.«

»Pf, in ganz Europa! Zumindest in den paar Ländern, in denen ich in Europa war. Frankreich, Deutschland und Belgien waren komplett zerstört und beinah menschenlos. Es hatte nur noch ein Bruchteil der Bevölkerung geschafft, in den Großstädten zu überleben. Es war einfach schrecklich.« Er starrte vor sich auf die Tischplatte. »Nun ja, wir sind dann nach einiger Zeit in Russland unter gekommen und dann habe ich eines Abends die Nachricht von Draco bekommen, dass die Schlacht beginnen würde … und dann weißt du ja, was passiert ist. Es tut mir immer noch unendlich leid, was da geschehen ist. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, wie viele Leute gestorben sind, die ich kannte.« Eine kurze Stille trat ein, bevor Harry wieder einen Ton herausbekam.

»Za-Zabini? Also … warst du nun wirklich kein Todesser gewesen? Denn, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr Zweifel bekomme ich gegenüber meiner Entscheidung im Ministerium.« Zabini lachte kurz freudlos auf und Harry war sich sicher, dass er jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort von ihm bekommen würde, da sie gerade dabei waren über alles wirklich wahrheitsgetreu und ehrlich zu reden.

»Nein … ich war und bin kein Todesser und habe jetzt erst Recht keine Muse, es zu werden. Und meine Gründe habe ich auch schon alle in der Verhörung genannt.«

Sie redeten noch lange an diesem Abend, bis Harry dann irgendwann auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass es bereits halb zwei morgens war. Er machte sich bereit zu gehen, jedoch wollte Zabini anscheinend noch etwas loswerden.

»Ich fand den Abend sehr schön«, sagte er, als sie im Flur standen und Harry seine Jacke anzog. »Ich würde das gerne wiederholen. Ich denke, diese Treffen können uns beiden helfen.« Harry überlegte kurz und nickte dann nach einer Weile. Auch er hatte diesen Abend als sehr aufschlussreich und bereichernd empfunden. Und auch er hatte gehofft, dass sie beide sich irgendwann wieder treffen könnten.

»Dann werde ich dich wieder im Ministerium finden«, sagte Zabini wieder mit dem vagen Grinsen im Gesicht und streckte die Hand aus, sodass Harry sie ergreifen und kurz schütteln konnte.

Und somit verließ Harry Zabini's Wohnung mit einem guten Gefühl im Bauch, dass er ihn wiedersehen würde.

Gegenüber Ron erzählte Harry wenig über das Treffen mit Zabini. Er wollte ihn nicht unnötig aufscheuchen, denn er würde Harry so oder so weitere Treffen mit Zabini ausreden wollen. Jedoch wollte Harry Zabini ja unbedingt wiedersehen. Unter allen Umständen.

Und bereits nach wenigen Tagen hatten sie ein weiteres Treffen, dieses Mal in Harry's Wohnung in einem kleinen Vorort von London. Zu Beginn lief es genauso wie beim ersten Abend. Sie aßen das Essen, das Harry mühevoll gekocht hatte, und tranken danach noch ein wenig Wein und Bier. Jedoch verlagerten sie das Geschehen nach kurzer Zeit ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf die Couch setzten und gerade dabei waren, über ihr fünftes Schuljahr zu reden, indem sie über Umbridge und ihren unglaublich schrecklichen Modegeschmack herzogen.

Eine halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Stunde später – sie hatten erstens nicht bemerkt, wie sie einfach abwesend immer wieder nachgeschenkt hatten und wie zweitens die Zeit vergangen war – waren die beiden schon so sehr in einer berauschenden Stimmung, die nur durch den Feuerwhiskey angefacht war, dass sie lachend und sich krümmend über Neville's kleine Ungeschicklichkeiten philosophierten.

»Hast du gehört, dass er ein Mädchen hatte einmal bezahlen wollen, dass es ihn küsse? Das ist echt erbärmlich!«, lachte Blaise – sie waren mittlerweile zu den Vornamen übergegangen.

»Hey, das stimmt überhaupt nicht!«, rief Harry und boxte Blaise grinsend leicht gegen die Schulter. »Er hat ihr einfach nur Geld geschuldet und irgendein Schüler hat es falsch interpretiert.«

»Ey, seit wann sind wir denn schon zu körperlicher Gewalt übergegangen?«, fragte Blaise ebenfalls grinsend und boxte Harry ebenfalls gegen die Schulter.

»Das nennst du körperliche Gewalt?«, fragte Harry und prustete dann vor Lachen los, nur um Blaise dann etwas stärker auf den Oberarm zu boxen. »Das ist doch noch gar nichts!«

»Ach ja? Gar nicht, he?« Wieder ein Schlag seitens Blaise.

»Ja, gar nichts!«

»Na dann warte mal ab!« Als Blaise das grinsend rief wurde Harry plötzlich hellhörisch, denn eine Sekunde später hatte Blaise sich auf ihn gestürzt und sie beide segelten rangelnd und raufend und immer weiter lachend vom Sofa. Die Hände ineinander verkeilt rollten sie übereinander durch den großen Raum, keiner schien eine wirkliche Dominanz zu haben – da sie andererseits auch durch ihr ständiges Lachen nicht das geben konnten, was sie wirklich konnten , doch nach einer Weile krachte Harry's Körper plötzlich gegen den Boden, während Blaise ihn auf den Boden drückte, und Blaise rief: »Ha! Festgenagelt!« Harry rollte sich zur Seite, sodass er wieder oben war, jedoch hatte Blaise nicht im Sinn, seine Stärke untergraben zu sehen, deswegen rollte er sich mit, sodass Harry wieder unten lag und er ihre beiden Hände zu beiden Seiten von Harry's Kopf auf den Boden drücken konnte, sodass er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.

»Und wieder festgenagelt!«, rief Blaise, doch auf einmal änderte sich die Stimmung der Situation. Harry spürte das schwere Gewicht von Blaise' Körper auf sich und seine Hände, die ihn an den Boden drückte. Harry's Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von lachend heiter zu aufmerksam und interessiert. Und auch Blaise merkte anscheinend den Umschwung der Stimmung, denn auch sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich ganz plötzlich. Seine Hände umfassten Harry's plötzlich ganz anders, statt brutal zerquetschend waren sie nun verzweifelt haltend, als hätte er Angst, Harry könnte jetzt auf einmal verschwinden.

Unbewusst näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Millimeter um Millimeter. Blaise beugte sich nach unten, Harry reckte ein wenig den Kopf.

Es war dieser Moment, der die Luft zum knistern brachte, dieser eine Moment, in dem man vom anderen hoffte, dass er es auch wollte, der eine Moment vor einem Kuss. Ihre Nasen berührten sich auf einmal, doch die beiden hatten anscheinend nicht die Absicht zu stoppen. Ihre Münder kamen sich immer näher und die Spannung war förmlich in der Luft zu schmecken. Es knisterte überall. Nur noch wenige Millimeter. Harry konnte schon Blaise' Atme auf seinen Lippen spüren. Sein Magen machte eine Berg- und Talfahrt, dass es fast unerträglich wurde. Er dachte gar nicht darüber nach.

Und dann spürte er die weichen Lippen auf seinen. Sanft legten sie sich auf seine und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er genoss, ließ sich von dem Gefühl erfüllen. Zog Blaise' Geruch, der nun, da er so nah war, beinah zu intensiv war, ein. Harry merkte, wie Blaise sich über ihm ein wenig verspannte und wie er Harry's Hände nun nur noch stärker umklammerte, in der Hoffnung, sie nicht mehr loszulassen, jedoch schoss es Harry mit einem mal wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf und er realisierte, was er da gerade tat.

Er küsste hier gerade einen Mann! Einen Mann, Himmel noch eins!

Mit einem Ruck stieß er Blaise von sich.

»Whoa!«, rief Harry und rappelte sich auf. Blaise war gegen die Sofalehne gestoßen worden und sah nun verschreckt zu Harry auf, der sich fahrig durch die Haare fuhr.

»Es … es tut … tut mir leid … Harry?«, sagte Blaise und stand ebenfalls auf.

»Ich – du gehst jetzt besser …«, erwiderte Harry nur nervös und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Blaise – Zabini – auf ihn zukam. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Er wollte allein sein. Wollte ihn nicht mehr in seiner Nähe wissen. Harry war verwirrt, denn er spürte deutlich dieses seltsame Kribbeln im Bauch, das er damals schon bei Cho und Ginny gespürt hatte. Aber sie waren Mädchen gewesen. Und keine Jungs. Er stand auf Mädchen. Er war hetero … nicht schwul! Er hatte diesen Kuss nicht genossen! Das konnte unmöglich sein. Er war nicht schwul, nein!

Vorsichtig nickte Blaise, schnappte seine Jacke von der Armlehne des Sofas und verschwand dann blitzschnell aus dem Raum und mit einem Knall der Haustür auch aus der Wohnung.

Harry atmete schwer und seltsamerweise hatte er immer noch das Gefühl von Blaise' Lippen auf seinen inne. Er spürte noch genau, wo sie gelegen hatten … auf seinen … sie hatten so ein wunderbares Gefühl ausgelöst.

Aber nein! Harry war nicht schwul! Schon immer hatte er sich für Mädchen interessiert, schon immer war er mit Mädchen in einer Beziehung gewesen. Nie mit einem Jungen. Wie absurd dieser Gedanke einfach nur war. Nie im Leben könnte er schwul sein!

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und bettete seinen Kopf in den Händen. Seine Gedanken, genauso wie sein Magen, fuhren Achterbahn.

Was hatten sie beide da nur angestellt.

»Hey, Harry, wo bist du denn. Ich warte hier schon eine halbe Stunde lang!«, kam am nächsten Tag Ron's Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer. Er und Harry hatten sich für heute – Samstag – verabredet, um in einer Bar etwas trinken zu gehen. Um acht Uhr abends hatten sie sich treffen sollen, und das war jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde her, doch Harry hatte die ganze Zeit noch von seinem Sofa aus Löcher in die Decke gestarrt. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

»Tut – tut mir leid, Ron … ich – bin krank … schon den ganzen Tag über … ich habe den ganzen Tag lang geschlafen«, sagte Harry notgedrungen und versuchte, seine Stimme ein wenig kratziger zu gestalten, was ihm ein wenig misslang, jedoch würde es für Ron reichen.

»Wirklich? Oh Mann, tut mir leid …dann machen wir so bald zu wieder gesund bist was zusammen. Musst dich jetzt nicht hierher schleppen.«

»Gut okay. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns am Montag im Büro.«

»Soll ich vielleicht bei dir vorbeikommen? Dann ist dir nicht so langweilig«, fragte Ron.

»Nein! Nein!«, sagte Harry ein wenig zu schnell und er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Eigentlich wollte er ja nur allein sein. Wollte in Ruhe nachdenken können. Ohne irgendjemanden an der Backe, der ihn die ganze Zeit nach Blaise ausfragen würde. »Nein … ähm … nicht, dass du auch noch krank wirst. Wir sehen uns am Montag, okay? Bis dann.«

»Aber -« Doch Harry hatte schon aufgelegt. Er war nur froh, dass Ron jetzt gelernt hatte, mit einem Handy und einem Telefon umzugehen. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er plötzlich vor Harry's Tür gestanden hätte. Dann wären ihm die Notlügen wohl ausgegangen.

Harry hatte den ganzen Tag nur hier gelegen und nachgedacht. Immer nur gedacht. Über Blaise, über sich selbst … über den Kuss. Diesen wunderbaren, kribbligen Kuss, den er einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

Vielleicht täte ihm Ausgang wirklich gut. Jedoch hatte er jetzt keine Lust mehr, Ron wieder anzurufen, um mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen. Er wollte allein etwas machen. Fernab von Zaubererbars. Vielleicht irgendeine Muggelbar. Einfach irgendwie ablenken, ohne irgendjemanden bestimmten neben ihm, der ihn die ganze Zeit indirekt zum Reden aufforderte.

Somit stand er von der Couch auf, zog sich ein paar Schuhe an – ob seine Kleidung für eine Bar geeignet war, überprüfte er überhaupt nicht -, schnappte sich eine Jacke und verließ dann mit seinen Schlüsseln in der Tasche die Wohnung. Draußen fuhr er sich erst einmal kurz über das Gesicht und erspürte einen kleinen, bereits getrockneten Riss auf seiner Wange. Als er gestern Abend irgendwann in einen Spiegel gesehen hatte, hatte er bemerkt, dass anscheinend die Rangelei mit Blaise ihm einen kleinen, aufgeplatzten Riss an der Wange beschert hatte. Also auch noch Brandmarken des Kusses … Harry seufzte.

Er schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, da ein eisiger Wind ging und lief dann los. Es war bereits dunkel und die Straßenlaternen waren angegangen. Ein paar Straßen weiter gab es einen kleinen Pub, ohne jegliche magische Kundschaft oder jemanden, den er kannte. Dort würde er sich vielleicht ein bisschen ablenken können. Vielleicht traf er da ein unbekanntes Mädchen und konnte ein wenig Spaß mit ihr haben. Ein Mädchen … es wirkte irgendwie seltsam, wenn er daran dachte, ein Mädchen zu küssen. Noch nie hatte er das gleiche kribblige Gefühl bei einem Kuss gehabt, wie bei Blaise. Die gleiche Spannung in dem Moment unmittelbar vor dem Lippenkontakt. Diese knisternde Luft.

Harry zitterte, jedoch nicht wegen dem kalten Wind, sondern weil ihn das Gefühl gerade wieder berauschte, das er verspürt hatte, als er diese weichen, sanften Lippen gespürt hatte und unbewusst strich er sich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine eigenen Lippen. Er hatte es genossen, das war nicht zu leugnen.

Wie in Trance bemerkte er, dass er beim Pub angekommen war, öffnete die Tür und trat in den vollen Schankraum ein. Abwesend setzte er sich auf einen Hocker an die Bar und bestellte beim Wirt irgendetwas von der Karte, die noch auf dem Tresen aufgeschlagen lag, was sich nach irgendetwas ziemlich Hartem anhörte.

Vielleicht hatte er heute Abend einfach keinen Spaß mit einem Mädchen, sondern betrank sich einfach, um diese verwirrenden Gedanken loszuwerden.

Er war nicht schwul, das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Und warum hast du den Kuss denn dann so genossen?, fragte er sich in seinem Inneren und trank das kleine Gläschen, das ihm der Wirt hingestellt hatte, in einem Zug aus. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Rachen und erfüllte ihn mit Wärme. Irgendwie tat es gut. Es fühlte sich betäubend an.

Na ja, vielleicht hatte er das so genossen, weil es das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er einen Jungen geküsst hatte. Die Faszination des Neuen oder so was. Vielleicht hatte ihm dieses Neue ja nur gefallen und nicht der Kuss an sich.

Er bestellte noch einmal das Gleiche.

Vielleicht machte Harry sich aber auch nur etwas vor und er war wirklich schwul. Warum waren seine bisherigen Beziehungen zu Mädchen denn auch immer gescheitert? Vielleicht genau aus diesem Grund.

Und, wenn er nun wirklich schwul war, war er denn dann auch in Blaise verliebt? Er war Harry den ganzen Tag und die vergangene Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Wie sein Gesicht ausgesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie sich geküsst hatten. Seine Augen, die sich in seine gebohrt hatten. Sein Atem, der Harry in den Mund geströmt ist, als ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter getrennt hatten.

Nun Fakt war und ist, dass Harry den Kuss genossen hatte.

Er trank das Gläschen wieder aus, bestellte gleich zwei neue.

Und ein weiterer Fakt war auch, dass er den Kuss nicht vergessen konnte, und Blaise konnte er schon gar nicht vergessen. Wäre es denn nun so absurd, dass er und Blaise … ein Paar werden könnten? Sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen so gut unterhalten, hatten gestern Abend so viel Spaß gehabt, hatten sogar gemeinsam gelacht. Wieso sollte so etwas nicht funktionieren? Harry hatte schon von schwulen Pärchen gehört – hatte damals zwar nicht verstehen können, wie zwei Männer eine Liebesbeziehung hatten führen können -, jedoch war er sich heute sicher, dass das alles funktionieren könnte. Es war eigentlich wie eine Beziehung zu einem Mädchen … nur eben gleichgeschlechtlich. Daran war nichts abnormal oder seltsam. Es war doch eigentlich ganz normal.

Harry spürte das Kribbeln wieder, als er an Blaise dachte. Es war dasselbe Kribbeln, wie er es schon bei Cho und Ginny gespürt hatte. Und damals war er sich komplett sicher gewesen, dass er sich in eine der beiden verliebt hatte. Warum wollte er es denn dann nicht auch bei Blaise zugeben? Nur weil er ein Mann war? Oder weil er ein ehemaliger Slytherin war? Weil er eigentlich der Feind war?

Ein Feind, den es eigentlich gar nicht mehr gab. Die Slytherin-gegen-Gryffindor-Geschichte war so veraltet. Und vielleicht war es jetzt einfach an der Zeit für etwas Neues. Etwas Revolutionäres.

Harry trank die zwei neuen Gläschen auch aus. Die Wärme in seinem Inneren tat gut und er merkte, wie seine Glieder ein wenig taub wurden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass sich jemand neben ihn an die Bar setzte. Als er nach rechts sah, entdeckte er eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren, einer Oberweite, die jeden Mann eigentlich den Mund offenstehe ließ – jedoch ließ es Harry, wie er erwartet hatte, einfach kalt – und einer dicken Sonnenbrille auf, die, wie er fand, hier in diesem schummrigen raum eindeutig nicht des Lichtes wegen war.

»Hier sitzt doch noch niemand, oder?«, fragte die Frau und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass sie in einem leichten Plauderton versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»Sehr gut«, erwiderte sie und nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu: »Ich bin Amy. Und wie heißt du?«

»Harry«, erwiderte er nur und trank das Gläschen, das der Wirt ihm hingestellt hatte, wieder in einem Zug leer.

»Bist du öfters hier, Harry?« Er schüttelte den Kopf. Merkte sie nicht, dass er nicht an ihr interessiert war?

»Was hast du denn da an deiner Wange gemacht? Sieht ja aus wie von einer Prügelei. Sieht aus, als würde da eine Narbe bleiben.« Als hätte er nicht schon genug Narben in seinem Gesicht.

»Ja … hab' mich geprügelt«, log er einfach nur gelangweilt. Doch dann ging er mal zum Gegenangriff über und wollte wissen: »Warum trägst du hier drin eigentlich eine Sonnenbrille? Sieht doch total bescheuert aus, oder? Oder bist du blind?« Vielleicht war es einfach nur der Alkohol, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Er war einfach auf einmal sehr direkt.

Sie lachte nur kurz, jedoch kam sie gar nicht erst dazu, eine Antwort abzugeben, denn Harry wurde auf einmal auf die Schulter getippt und er drehte sich ein wenig verwundert um – wenn auch etwas genervt, da er eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte hier drin jemanden zu treffen, den er kannte oder der ihn kannte – und plötzlich weiteren sich seine Augen, als er in die dunkeln, beinah schwarzen Augen von Blaise sah. Sofort begann sein Magen wie wild zu kribbeln und der Alkohol in seinem Blut machte dieses Gefühl nicht gerade besser. Ganz weit im Hintergrund hörte Harry einen imaginären Engelschor singen, als er Blaise erkannte. Einfach wunderbar.

»Hey, ich würde gerne ein wenig mit meinem Kumpel allein sein, wenn's Recht ist«, sagte Blaise zuckersüß grinsend zu dem Mädchen mit der Sonnenbrille neben Harry und Harry's Magen machte einen kleinen Sturzflug. Blaise hatte ihn Kumpel genannt. Nur Kumpel. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht. Wenn Blaise ihn nur als Kumpel ansah … Harry wurde schlecht und spätestens ab diesem Moment war es für ihn nicht mehr zu leugnen: Er hatte sich in Blaise verliebt. Einfach so. Von einem Tag auf den anderen. In einen Mann! Harry war wirklich schwul! Auch wenn er es nicht recht zugeben wollte, aber nun konnte er wirklich nicht mehr viel dagegen sagen. Denn, als Blaise eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter legte, um dem Mädchen zu verdeutlichen, dass sie jetzt besser ginge, begann genau die Stelle, auf der die Hand lag, zu kribbeln und zu brennen, wie ein Sonnenbrand. Er war verliebt!

Das Mädchen mit der Sonnenbrille sah noch einmal kurz zwischen Blaise und Harry hin und her und verschwand dann nach wenigen Sekunden, um sich irgendwo anders hinzusetzen.

»Hey«, begrüßte Blaise nun Harry, jedoch setzte er sich nicht dorthin, wo das Mädchen noch Sekunden zuvor gesessen hatte, sondern blieb schräg hinter Harry stehen und ließ seine Hand auch auf Harry's Schulter liegen.

»Hi«, erwiderte Harry nur und sah dann zu Blaise hinauf in diese wunderbar dunklen Augen. Dunkel und unergründlich. Wunderschön einfach nur.

»Ich – ich habe vor deinem Haus ein wenig gewartet … und – und da habe ich gesehen, wie du hier her gegangen bist … ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verfolgen, aber …« Blaise ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Er war die ganze Zeit vor seiner Wohnung gewesen? Nur so wenige Meter von seiner Haustür entfernt? Er hatte dort gewartet? Auch wenn es ein wenig gruselig und seltsam war, machte Harry's Magen eine Talfahrt, rein wegen der Tatsache, dass Blaise wahrscheinlich doch noch an ihn gedacht hatte und vor seinem Haus gewesen war.

»Ich – ich wollte mich nochmal entschuldigen … du weißt schon … für den - Kuss«, fügte Blaise hinzu und die Hand auf Harry's Schulter verschwand plötzlich, was er ein wenig schade fand, jedoch musste er s einfach hinnehmen. Er war wirklich hoffnungslos verliebt! »Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid.«

»Muss es nicht«, sagte Harry sofort. »Es ist okay. Ich – ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Weißt du. Über dich und mich … und den Kuss.« Blaise schwieg kurz, sah jedoch weiter in Harry's Augen.

»Und … zu welcher Schlussfolgerung bist du gekommen?«, fragte er und rückte beinah unauffällig ein wenig näher an sein Gegenüber heran, jedoch bemerkte Harry dies sofort.

Die letzte Frage, die Harry sich noch nicht gestellt hatte, wurde nun auf eine Probe gestellt. Denn er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob Blaise ebenfalls schwul war oder er einfach nur aus dem Affekt heraus gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein Reflex gewesen. Eine Affekthandlung eben.

»Na ja, wir sind jung, da können unsere Gefühle schon verrücktspielen, ziemlich verrückt sogar …«, meinte Harry und versuchte Blaise mit seinem Blick einfach so viel wie möglich zu vermitteln. All seine Gefühle legte er in diesen Blick und anscheinend schien er auch zu verstehen. Denn nach einigen Sekunden spürte Harry eine Hand in seinem Rücken, die diesen auf und ab strich.

Das Gefühl, das diese Berührung auslöste, hätte die Welt anzünden können und sie hätte heller als die Sonne gebrannt. Harry fühlte sich erfüllt und voller Freude. Er hoffte nur, dass Blaise nichts falsch interpretierte.

Doch dieser lächelte nur liebevoll. So wie Ginny ihn immer angelächelt hatte, wenn sie beide einmal allein gewesen waren. Liebevoll und einfach nur zum verrückt werden sanft.

»Tut mir leid wegen dem hier«, sagte Blaise nur und strich federleicht über den Riss an Harry's Wange. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Er wollte Blaise berühren. Wollte ihn spüren. Wollte wissen, was er gerade dachte. Einfach alles wollte er in diesem Moment. Jedoch wollte er nur alles, was mit Blaise zu tun hatte.

Blaise beugte sich langsam vor. Auch Harry reckte sich. Seine Hand wanderte in Blaise' Nacken und zog diesen zu sich herunter, sodass ihre Lippen sich treffen konnten und er endlich erfüllt war von diesem Gefühl, das er unbewusst so sehr vermisst hatte.

Es war ein kurzer Lippenkontakt, jedoch sagte er sehr viel aus und er ließ Harry beinah vor Freude platzen. Er war so unendlich glücklich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, rutschten Blaise Lippen zu Harry's Ohr und flüsterten dann leise: »Komm, ich bring' dich nach Hause. Heute Nacht bring' ich dich nach Hause.«


End file.
